


No Serious Chatrooms

by blandspicy



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: :'), Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, Might be OOC, Might be some cussing here and there, This Is STUPID, chatfic, hi i dont know what im doing, im only writing this because i want to be funny for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandspicy/pseuds/blandspicy
Summary: A few months after the events of, Bunkbed Junction gets added to Vinyl City's official chatrooms!And then shenanigans ensue.(yeah this is a chatroom fic, what about it)(Might delete soon- I’ll just put everything in one big chapter)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	1. B2J has entered the chat

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy uuhhh this is my first chatroom fic?? This takes place after the events of No Straight Roads because I can't write plot relevant things.
> 
> I'm actually nervous to post this but here we go-

**_Tatiana-bot_ ** **:** Zuke has entered the chat. Welcome to **Vinyl City**.

 **_Tatiana-bot_ ** **:** Mayday has entered the chat. Welcome to **Vinyl City**.

**Mayday:** heyyy

**Tatiana:** Zuke, Mayday, welcome.

**_#NSR-Private-Channel:_ **

**DJ Subatomic Supernova:** and that’s why Pluto isn’t relevant anymore, thank you for coming to my TedTalk

**Eve:** interesting

**Mayday:** HEYOOOO

**DJ Subatomic Supernova:** E-

 **DJ Subatomic Supernova:** How did you get in here??

**Tatiana:** I invited them here, sorry for not informing you all. I simply wanted you all to get along, especially after what happened a few months ago.

**Mom:** Quite a surprise, but a welcome one.

**DJ Subatomic Supernova:** Not really

**Tila:** Is there a moment where you aren’t salty?? :/

 **Tila:** also HI B2J!!

**Mayday:** HEYYYYYY

**Zuke:** Hello

**Tatiana:** Once again, welcome. Feel free to interact in any available channel, I’m sure a lot of people are eager to see you.

**Mayday:** AW YIS

 **Mayday:** TIME TO HIJACK SOME CHANNELS

**Zuke:** … oof sorry about May, I’ll just follow her so she doesn’t cause trouble.

**Eve:** 👌

**DJ Subatomic Supernova:**...

 **DJ Subatomic Supernova:** I can’t believe you let simpletons in here

**Tila:** hey they’re not bad >:0 they’re even cooler if u get to know them

**Tatiana:** Careful DJ, your ego is growing higher than NSR tower.

**DJ Subatomic Supernova:** OW-

  
  


**_#1010-Stan-Channel:_ **

**Kayane:** i love u but why would u do that

**Rin:** I am a bot, and this action was performed automatically

**Kayane:** SHGJDFGSSG fair

**Mayday:** 1010?????

**Kayane:** oh, it’s you.

**Rin:** Oh looks boys, our true love is finally here.

**Rin:** dang i forgot the rest of them shut down for the night 

**Zuke:** You’re??? a robot??? how do you forget

**Rin:** Uh

**Kayane:** LMAO he went offline

**Mayday:** I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO TALK TO HIM NOOOOO

**Kayane:** i’m sure you’ll catch some of them online soon

 **Kayane:** which is sometimes hard bc y’know. robots

**Mayday:** damn 😔 

**Zuke:** Good

 **Zuke:** Maybe May won’t be swooned by them everyday now.

**Mayday:** ZUKE 😭

**Eloni:** Hi

**Kayane:** OO-

  
 **Mayday:** OH MY GOSH ITS THE GREEN CHEERIO


	2. team sayu needs some appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no seriously they need some love, so i made this chapter Team Sayu centric

**Email to: Team Sayu, Neon J, DJ Subatomic Supernova, Eve, Yinu**

**Subject: Today’s meeting**

Hello all,

This is a reminder that our virtual meeting starts at 1PM. If for whatever reason you cannot make it, please inform me beforehand. 

-Tatiana

_Sent 9:09AM_

**_#Team-Sayu-Private-Channel:_ **

_5:56PM_

**Remi:** So

 **Remi:** The meeting went well I think

**Sofa:** wait what was the meeting even about?

 **Sofa:** i wasn’t paying attention half of the time

**Remi:** All we were discussing was the changes being made in each district

**Sofa:** that’s it?

**Remi:** Like I said, I think the meeting went smoothly 

**Remi:** but probably not for Tila

**Tila:** what??

**Dodo:** “so” *crunch* “i was thinking” *crunch* “and” *crunch* *crunch*

**Tila:** i was still hungry ;-;

**Sofa:** *crunch* “and uh” *crunch* “yeah” *crunch* “thats my idea” *crunch*

**Dodo:** “anyways” *crunch* i think that *crunch* “we” *crunch*

 **Tila: 😭** i’m being bullied by my own friends 

**Remi:** okay lets focus now

 **Remi:** Besides the changes discussed in the meeting, what else should we add?

**Dodo:** glitter

**Tila:** more autotune

**Sofa:** more fish

**Remi:** You’re not taking this seriously, are you?

**Dodo:** look dude we’re all drained

 **Dodo:** and ur the only one who still has energy

**Tila:** what are your secrets

**Remi:** I don’t stay up until 3AM mindlessly scrolling through my phone.

**Sofa:** I came here for a good time not to get attacked 

**Remi:** 🙄

 **Remi:** You guys take a break then. But we’re coming back to this tomorrow 

**Dodo:** 👍

_7:24PM_

**_Tila sent a link._ **

**Tila:** GUYS 😍

**Remi:** Isn’t that the third music video they released this week?

**Sofa:** IKR I feel like it’s being rushed out. imagine the editing-

**Tila:** they were pre recorded idiotss

**Dodo:** something tells me y’all never actually watched a single MV from 1010

 **Dodo:** the aesthetics? perfection. the singing? 13/10. the dance routines? absolutely immaculate. i could never

**Tila:** :o i didn’t think you would watched any of the mvs i sent

**Dodo:** i do watch them

 **Dodo:** the only reason i never respond is because im at loss for words 😔

**Tila:** same im always at loss for words after every music video

**Sofa:** Tila 🤝 Dodo 

simping

**Tila:** unfortunately 😔😔

**Dodo:** i don’t see a problem with that :(

**Tila:** wait the public chat is blowing

 **Tila:** wonder why,,

**_#Sayu-Public-Channel:_ **

**Mayday:** okay but did you see _THAT_???

**bean:** SKSKKDFG YEAH

**Sayu-bot:** See what? 💖

**_Lulu panda_** **_sent an image._**

**Sayu-bot:** h

**_#Team-Sayu-Private-Channel:_ **

**Tila:** why did we turn into a reverse mermaid,,, it was embarrassing 

**Remi:** We had to. It was our last resort 

**Sofa:** because why not?

**Tila:** i- okay.

**_#Sayu-Public-Channel_ **

**Sayu-bot:** Oh.. well that’s embarrassing 😅

**Lulu panda:** it was pretty hilarious tho-

**witch cake:** lowkey

**Mayday:** please don’t turn into that thing again.. i cannot function-

 **Mayday:** promise?? :’)

**Sayu-bot:** Okay, I promise! :>

**_#Team-Sayu-Private-Channel:_ **

**Sofa:** I think we peaked during reverse mermaid mode

**Tila:** WE DID NOT

**Dodo:** ^

**Remi:** I had fun designing that, actually 

**Tila:** w

 **Tila:** WHAT

**Remi:** :)

  
 **Tila:** >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter seems all over the place (to me at least) but! i wanted to get this chapter out right now: :)
> 
> (edited bc i spotted a mistake oof)

**Author's Note:**

> well uh,, I hope you enjoyed whatever that was
> 
> Twitter: @spicy_congee


End file.
